lolheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olos
"Olos" is a catchphrase used by the Kingdom Hearts Wiki IRC user SilverCrono, and is a trademark phrase that is consistently associated with his persona. "Olos" is an inversion of the acronym "lol", or "laugh out loud." SilverCrono has been using "olos" for as long as anyone can remember, and there have been sadly no signs of it ceasing or ending. If anything, all we know is that olos is going to slowly take over the IRC. OLOS. Origin The term "olos" is an inversion of a text pattern based on the acronym "lol," standing for "laugh out loud." Certain chatters on the Internet tend to repeat the term as "lololololololol" when referring or reacting to something they find particularly funny. However, the simple two-key phrase can be typed so quickly that the pattern can easily be inverted to become "ololololololololo" if you miss one key or hit one key twice in a row. The term is then condensed down to simply "olo", and an "s" is added to make it plural. Thus, "olos" is born. According to SilverCrono himself, the phrase actually originates from Sapharus, who was the original user of the phrase before her untimely departure from the IRC. SilverCrono took it up in honor of her, apparently. OLOS. Usage "Olos" was originally used by SilverCrono exclusively to react to something funny. However, the abuse of the term in amount of usage has caused it to spread to other users, and well as having spawned several variations. "Olos", when used by any user, is still used just as "heh", "lol", or "hahahaha" is: to show something is funny to the posting user. "Olos" can be used in either upper or lower case, though more recently has been appearing in the upper case. Below are some logged examples of the usage of "olos", some of which are off-KHWiki IRC. Actually, they're all from #FFWiki. Except the last one. 08:09:12 Did you ever play FFIV? The Passage of the Eidolons has LAVA 08:09:36 Final Fantasy has a long tradition of ambient temperature being of zero concern 08:09:45 Edge of Madness 08:10:10 Well, but hot places explain lack of clothes 08:10:19 olos 08:31:46 * OavatosDK wants a bagel. 08:31:57 I am not ban skipping.I thought it was okay to talk to other admin about problems.Anyway I am done diting 08:31:58 * OavatosDK 's mom says that he should bike out and buy some then. 08:32:05 * OavatosDK doesn't want to T_T 08:32:22 * S_Nobody|PkmnWht sticks a bagel on one of the spikes on THE_TREE, juuuuuusssst out of ODK's reach 08:32:58 olos 09:07:24 600+60+6 = 666 09:07:31 A thrid? 09:07:36 A third 09:07:43 lolfail. 09:07:49 oloswut 21:01:45 |<-- SilverCrono has left freenode (Read error: Connection reset by peer) 21:01:53 -->| MasterThief (43a2fabc@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.162.250.188) has joined #FFWiki 21:02:17 -->| SilverCrono (~ENUO@unaffiliated/silvercrono) has joined #FFWiki 21:02:52 Hi SilverCrono long time no see, I thought you were history 21:03:03 oloswut 12:57:58 * TaBzEe does not think Tac_Nayn is good cat. 12:58:01 ^_^ 12:58:04 * TaBzEe does not sell. 12:58:05 3:< 12:58:14 olos. Variations SilverCrono, along with other users, have contorted, twisted, modified, and changed "olos" several times to become or fuse with other terms. Particularly notable variations are "oros", "SilverCronolos", and "oloswut". oros "Oros" is a variation created by DoorToNothing on the IRC, swapping the "l" for an "r" as an allusion to Engrish. Oros was used exclusively by DoorToNothing's close associates, until the term eventually slipped to SilverCrono. SilverCrono now has a habit of also using "oros", though it is rare in comparison to his usage of "olos". SilverCronolos "SilverCronolos" is a variation on "olos" that was created by DoorToNothing, sadly, and suggested to SilverCrono. For a short time, SilverCrono used this as his IRC nick, simply adoring the term as well as increasing his "olos" output. However, he eventually dropped this handle for his usual name. However, you can definitely bet that his levels of "olos"-posting haven't dropped at all. oloswut "oloswut" is a variation coined by none other than SilverCrono himself, as a combination between "olos" and the text-talk word "wut," which means the same as "what." SilverCrono has been known to use "oloswut" as a transition from his often silly and joking side to a more serious, often livid behavior. It also can expression simple confusion, with the term "olos" preceding the more appropriate terms for reasons that can be summarized as "it's SilverCrono, what do you expect?" ... OLOS OLOS OLOS OLOS OLOS OLOS olol "olol" is a variation created by Tabbeh on the IRC, swapping the "s" for an "l" to allude to its original form "lol." Olol is used mainly by Tabbeh. And usually only Tabbeh. Because it isn't in a certain language spoken by the gods and godly users on the IRC, the "o" is actually pronounced. sporos Upon completing his studies of fungi in Biology, DoorToNothing discovered a way to fuse the kingdom's definitive spores with SilverCrono's trademark catchphrase. "Sporos" was born. Though it isn't use very much, it is a common exchange between him and Tabris Schiller. spolos A CAPTCHA on Blogger read the most interesting phrase of completely random letters to Tabbeh once: spolos. Shocked by the chance of "olos" coming up in a sequence of random letters, "spolos" immediately caught on, and is now part of the growing family of olos variations. Category:IRC Memes Category:Cronoisms